


practically perfect in every way

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Oneshot, Romance, all the jero, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffeeshop!AU, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	practically perfect in every way

It wasn't that he was _in love_ with her. Ha, that was ridiculous! 

Sure, he'd always had a bit of a crush on her. She was just so lovely and always kind to everyone, and-

Oh, who was he kidding? He was definitely in love with her. Who wouldn't be? After all, it was Hero Duke, Messina High's very own sweetheart.

John hated that he was in love with her. He hated it because it was Hero "Practically Perfect in Every Way" Duke (at least, that's what he heard Beatrice Duke call her one day at school). He hated it because he was John Donaldson. He hated it because, well, _feelings_ (he never did handle those very well). He hated it because she didn't know he existed. He hated that she was literally all that he thought about. He hated that his chest ached fiercely whenever he saw her. 

But he loved that he was in love with her, because she was Hero Duke. He loved that he woke up every day looking forward to seeing her at school, even if she never spoke a word to him. He loved her laugh, and that it was one of the only things to make him smile. She had always been pretty, nobody could deny that. But one day John had looked at her in the hallway, and suddenly she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

It was just another day at the tiny coffee shop John worked at. He didn't love it there, but he didn't particularly hate it either. The customers were halfway decent, and he always got free coffee, which he didn't even like until he started working there. It was a slow and rather boring day, so John wasn't all there. He went through the motions and only spoke when he needed to.

Then the door opened and two girls came in, talking and laughing. John paid them no mind and focused on the drinks he was making. However, he almost dropped one of them when he heard one of the girls speak. He covertly glanced up. _It was her._ It was Hero. His heart skipped a few beats, then violently began to hammer in his chest. 

 _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod_ , he started panicking. He had never seen her come into the shop; he'd never expected her to. He hadn't prepared himself for it, he didn't know what to do. Did he act natural? Did he pretend he didn't know her? Should he acknowledge her? It was at a time like this that John desperately wished he had more friends who could give him advice on how to act in such situations. He would've attempted to hide behind the counter, but he was way too tall to pull that off.

John snuck another glance over at Hero, but she hadn't noticed him. She had already migrated to a nearby table, and was completely focused on her conversation with Beatrice. 

All of a sudden, John was relieved he wasn't placed on the register that day. Stuttering and blushing and generally looking like a fool wasn't the best way to impress the girl you were in love with. 

John finished making Hero's and Beatrice's drinks in no time (Hero had ordered a hazelnut latte, which he definitely did not instantly memorize in case she were to come back and buy it again, no sir). However, his hands had started shaking slightly and wouldn't stop.

It was time. It was time to announce the drinks. He was going to be face to face with Hero Duke. He would be looking into her bright blue eyes and speaking to her. His knees felt weak, and it was only by sheer will that he forced himself to keep it together and not swoon like a lovesick girl. He took a breath and managed to call out, "Hazelnut latte and black coffee for Hero!"

Hero stood up and walked toward the counter. John's heart beat faster and faster as she got closer, and on top of his hands shaking, he had starting sweating as well. Great. _That's just what girls love_ , he thought. He tried to smile at her, but he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

"Here you go," he said, handing the drinks to Hero. She thanked him, but then looked at him curiously, which caused John to silently panic and wonder if there was something on his face.

"John, right?" she asked.

_Ohmyfuckinggod, she knows my name._

"Y-yeah?"

Hero smiled at him. "I thought so! I knew you were Pedro's brother, but he doesn't mention you much, and I don't really see you around at school!"

John was still freaking out over the fact that she knew his name, so it took his brain a minute to catch up with her words.

"Yeah, I, er, don't really, er,  hang out with him that much, so yeah," he finished lamely.

"Oh, well that's a shame! You seem really nice, maybe we could hang out at school sometime?" Hero asked, looking up at him with those ocean-blue eyes, and suddenly John felt like he couldn't breathe. 

"Y-yeah, sure," John managed to say. She beamed at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling. 

Hero glanced at Beatrice, who was typing something out on her phone. "You ready, Bea?" Her cousin nodded at her, still on the phone.

She turned her attention back to John. "Well, I better go. Got plans with this one," she said apologetically, gesturing toward her cousin. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded at her, not trusting himself to speak. Hero gave him a little wave and an absolutely adorable "Bye!" before turning to walk out the door.

John remained still for a moment, trying to work out if that all just happened or if it was just a daydream he'd concocted. 

Yes, that really happened. Instantly, the biggest smile found its way onto his face and he spent the rest of his shift with that same happy grin. He stopped going through the motions and even whistled a bit at some point. John didn't even feel embarrassed when his coworker asked him if that cute blonde was his girlfriend. 

Hero Duke knew his name. Hero Duke spoke to him. Hero Duke wanted to hang out with him. John fell asleep that night with a huge smile, and ended up dreaming of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. i wrote this at 2am, so please forgive me for any errors.  
> also, i intended this to be a oneshot, but I may just extend it into a series based on how many people would want more of this. so let me know in the comments or on tumblr and i'll add more to this! hope you liked it :)


End file.
